Santana Lopez: TheGirlWhoLived
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Eleven year old Santana leaves her abusive relitives to go to Howarts for her first year. Will be Brittana. Plez R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez: The-Girl-Who-Lived Year 1

Eleven-year-old Santana Lopez leaves her abusive relatives to go to Hogwarts for her first year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it would be H/Hr, or Glee or there would be more Brittana.

Chapter 1: The Letter

Santana whimpered in pain. Her wrist was broken and her arms and back were covered in bruises and cuts. She had gotten her 'birthday beating' for the year.

She limped back to the basement, which was her room, and lay down on some rags, her bed. She knew better than to cry. If she cried they would beat her more.

She lay down and wished for sleep. Her last thoughts before it claimed her were 'another year to go though here'.

Santana awoke early the next morning to her aunt Shannon banging on the door and yelling at her to get her lazy ass out of bed and make the breakfast.

Santana rolled over onto her arm and winced. It was painful but not broken. This puzzled her but she thought nothing of it.

She climbed the stairs only to meet her cousin, Lauren. Lauren had made her life a living hell for the last ten years. She had used Santana as her personal punching bag as Uncle Ken Tanaka and Aunt Shannon cheered her on.

Lauren pushed Santana back down the stairs and ran away laughing. Santana landed on her back and had the wind knocked out of her.

She ventured up the stairs more carefully this time and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was there already and no one noticed Santana.

She set about making breakfast for the family and set the table.

Suddenly she dropped one of the heavy frying pans, spattering food everywhere. Her uncle looked up, fuming.

"Girl! What are you doing? You idiot bitch!" Santana cringed, bracing for a beating. She felt Uncle Ken take her arm and slam it down onto the cooker.

Santana screamed in pain, clutching her arm. Her normally beautiful light brown skin was an angry red and white.

Her eyes filled with tears but she held them back. She looked up at Uncle Ken. He had gone back to his newspaper and was drinking a cup of tea, as if nothing happened.

They heard the mailbox open and Santana went out to get the post. She looked though the letters as she walked back into the kitchen.

Then she saw it. A letter. For her. No one had ever sent her a letter before. She walked into the kitchen and sat down to read it.

Lauren looked up at her and her eyes widened.

"Daddy, Daddy! Santana got a letter!" With that Lauren ripped the letter out of Santana's hands and gave it to her father.

"Well, well, well. What is this?" her uncle's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as her took in the seal on the envelope.

He ripped the letter in half, grabbed Santana by the back of her t-shirt and threw her into the basement, locking the door.

Over the next few days the house was full of the mystery letters. Santana wanted to read them but her uncle would rip or burn them before she got the chance.

One day they were eating their lunch; well Santana wasn't, when the fireplace exploded. A short figure stepped out of the rubble with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry but I needed to stop by and I didn't really think this through." The stranger said, smiling.

He took in the surprised faces of the people in the room before explaining.

"I am Will Schuester, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have com to see why you have not returned my letters."

Everyone in the room looked at him dumbstruck. Ken and Shannon knew well what was going on. They had tried so hard to avoid this.

As no one had said anything, Will continued, "I am here to give this to Santana." He held out an envelope.

Santana slowly took the letter from the offering hand. She opened it and read:

Dear Miss Lopez,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train leaves from Platform 9 3/4 at eleven sharp on September the 1st. Enclosed are the required books for the upcoming year.

Yours truly,

Deputy Headmistress

Holly Holiday.

Santana's mouth opened in shock, then closed, them opened again, giving her a fish-like appearance.

Until then the Tanaka's had remained silent. "She won't be going" said Uncle Ken with determination.

"Yes. And why is that?" said Mr Schuester, calmly but with a fierce look in his eyes.

"W e spent the last ten years trying to knock that out of her. We will not give up now." said Uncle Ken.

"Look, you can't stop someone from being magical. It's not possible. And besides, Santana here has had her name down since she was born to attend my school. It was her parents wishes."

Santana perked up at the mention of her parents. All the Tanaka's had told her was that they were drug addicts and drinkers and died from over-dose.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me about my parents?" said Santana, nervously. She had learned not to ask questions but she desperately wanted to know.

"Of course," Mr Schue told a shocked Santana, "I'll tell you anything you want about your parents. What's your first question?"

"Well," Santana couldn't really think of what to ask. She didn't know anything bout them. " What were they like?"

"John and Rose Lopez were two of the most amazing people I've ever met. They excelled in their studies and were Head Boy and Girl in their final year."

Santana was confused. Her aunt and uncle had told her that her parents were always high or drunk and here was someone telling her they were great.

"But sir my parents were drug addicts that died from an over-dose." Santana said quietly.

Mr Schue's face went an alarming red colour. He turned to face her relatives. "You told her that her parents were DRUG ADDICTS!" His face was turning a shade of purple now. It was quite alarming.

The Tanaka's looked scared for once in their lives and Santana smiled. It was a nice change for them to be cowering in fear instead of her.

"Santana listen to me," Mr Schue turned to the latina and looked her straight in the eyes " your parents were some of the nicest people I ever had the pleasure to meet. They were not drug addicts or drinkers or anything else you aunt and uncle called them."

"But if they didn't die from over-dose, what happened?" the young girl asked.

Mr Schue had been dreading this. He did not what to tell this poor girl what had happened. He sighed.

"Well Santana, not all magical people are good and there was a woman named Sue Sylvester that was the worst of them. Ten years ago she started gathering followers. She wanted to take over the wizarding world and the muggle one as well."

He saw the look of confusion on the girls face. "Muggles are non-magical people."

"Anyway Sue's followers, the Cheerios, destroyed or killed everything in their path. People who tried to fight back ended up dead. Sue took an interest in you and set out to kill your family."

Mr Schue took a small break for breath before continuing. "She arrived at your house one day and killed your father as he tried to save you and your mother. Rose ran upstairs with you but Sue followed. Sue told your mother to get out of the way. Rose said no and Sue killed her. She then tried to kill you but the curse rebounded and hit him."

"So he's dead." Said Santana.

"Some people think so but I believe he's still out there, weak but alive."

Mr Schue gave the girl time for this to sink in before leaving and stating that he'd sent someone to pick her up on the 1st of September.

Santana smiled to herself. She was a witch and she was leaving the Tanaka's to go to a magic school. Maybe this was going to be a good year after all.

OK I need to know if I should continue this, so please review. BTW who should I have as my Hagrid and my Draco? Plez give me suggestions!


	2. The Trio

Santana Lopez: The-Girl-Who-Lived Year1

Chapter 2: The Trio

Santana was terrified. Today was the day she would go to Hogwarts. She had been to Diagon Alley with Beiste, the gamekeeper, to get her things. She had to wear a cap so people wouldn't notice her scar, a lightning bolt on her forehead, as Beiste had told her she was famous from her encounter with Sue.

She had a run in with Quinn Fabray, a rich pureblood, when she was being fitted with school robes but she had been ushered out of the shop before anything could happen by Beiste, who had bought her an owl as a late birthday present.

The owl was coal black with amazing amber eyes. Santana named her after her eyes, Amber. She nipped her fingers affectionately, liking her new name.

Santana had gone into a hairdresser after that to hide her identity somewhat. She had gotten a fringe and cut her hair shorter as she had never had it done before and it was painfully long.

Beiste had told her more about her parents and now Santana knew a fair amount about them. They got together in their seventh year, they were both amazing at spell work and were good friends with Beiste and went to visit her often.

According to Beiste, Santana looked exactly like her mother.

Santana was currently looking for Platform 9 ¾. She was stupid enough not to ask anyone and now she was stranded. She looked around hopefully.

Suddenly she heard "Everyone Platform 9 ¾ this way." Santana spun around to see a family of dark haired people walking towards her.

"Excuse me, but how do you get onto the platform?" Santana asked the mother of the large family.

"Oh, you must be new. My son, Noah is starting this year too. Now to get onto the platform you just have to run at the pillar between platforms 9 and 10."

Santana looked at her with her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. The woman smiled and called her youngest child "Noah why don't you show this girl how to get to the train."

The boy smiled at her and ran at the pillar. Santana waited for him to hit the wall but he disappeared into it. She took a step back in shock as the rest of the family stared at her. She shook her head and turned to thank them.

"Thank you Ms…." Santana trailed off, realising she had no idea what this woman's name was.

"Puckerman dear." Santana smiled and ran at the wall. She braced herself for the collision but when it didn't come she opened her eyes and stared in wonder. The train in front of her was ruby red with gold trimming. There were dozens of children running around, getter their things onto the train and saying goodbye to parents.

Santana lifted her trunk onto the train and went to find a compartment.

About ten minutes later the door opened and the boy from the train station walked in.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He smiled at her again.

"Sure sit." Said Santana, nervous. She had never talked to a person he own age before.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone just calls me Puck. What's your name?"

"I'm Santana. Santana Lopez." She replied. Puck's jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor.

"Seriously! Do you really have the scar?" Puck asked her quickly. She smiled as she lifted her hair to show him said scar. He gasped.

"Cool"

Santana rolled he eyes and the door opened a second time. A tall blonde girl entered and sat down.

Puck and Santana waited for the blonde to say something. She didn't.

Santana coughed to get the other girl's attention. "Hello. I'm Santana. What' your name?"

The taller girl smiled and said "I'm Brittany Pierce. And your Santana Lopez aren't you?"

Santana was confused. How on earth did this girl know who she was? "Ya. How did you know that?"

Brittany smiled. "It's all over the train that you were here." She shrugged "and it doesn't take a genius to know. You look like your mother. I looked up all the news around here because I'm muggle-born and needed to know the gossip."

Santana started easy conversation with the girl. It became apparent that she wasn't the brightest after about ten seconds. It made her easier to talk to though.

Puck didn't get on as well with Brittany as Santana did. The latina could tell there would be some tears between these two. She sighed as the door opened to reveal Quinn Fabray with a small dark haired girl and a tall boy behind her.

She smirked when she saw Brittany. The small dark haired girl behind her tried to stop a giggle.

"Santana what on earth are you doing talking to the filthy little mudblood?"

"What on earth are you doing coming into our compartment?" Santana counted with.

"Well angry little savour of the wizarding world aren't you?" Quinn smirked again. "By the way, this is Finn," she said pointing o the boy "and this is Rachel. Both pureblood"

Puck had had enough at this and stood up. "Look Fabray. We know you an inbred bitch and your parents are Cheerios, but that means nothing to us. Now get out. I don't want to have to hit a girl."

Quinn smirked but left. "Charming, isn't she?" Puck said sarcastically before sitting again.

Brittany was quite and looking down. Santana noticed and looked at her friend. "Hey are you okay?"

Puck answered for Brittany "Quinn called her a mudblood. That is the worst thing you can call someone with muggle parents. It was horrible of her to say." He took a break before continuing, " The Fabrays are known to hate muggles and muggle-borns."

Santana understood. She had been called a freak for ten tears and didn't know her name until she was five and found her birth-cert. She had just been Girl until then.

"It's OK Britt. Your worth ten of her." Brittany looked up and smiled. Santana was dazzled. _Brittany has a beautiful smile _she thought to her self before shaking her head and ridding herself of those thoughts.

The train pulled to a stop about two hours later outside Hogwarts castle. The castle was huge and Santana could barely hold in her excitement. She was going to live here for most of seven years.

She followed Puck and Brittany outside and too the boats. They climbed into one with a scared looking boy. He introduced herself as Kurt and they began to talk. He turned out to be quite nice but a bit quite.

When they reached the castle they walked up to the door and were told to wait. I few minutes later a young woman walked in front of them.

"I am Ms Holiday, your Transfiguration teacher. Now you will pass though these door and be sorted into your houses. The four houses you can be sorted into are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be your family. Your will lose or gain points for your behaviour and work. You have five minutes before you will be brought in and sorted."

Everyone started to straighten they're clothes or hair. They wanted to look good for their first impression.

Suddenly the big oak doors in front of them opened and they walked down though the hall. Santana was nervous and linked pinkies with Brittany. Brittany looked over to her and smiled to reassure her. Again Santana was dazzled. God what was wrong with her?

The stopped in front of the teacher's table and waited. There was an old beret on a stool in front of them. Suddenly a rip in the top started to open and the cap started to talk. "Hello and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I am the sorting cap and will decide your house."

"Abrams, Arthur" the cap shouted out. A small boy came forward and was sorted in Ravenclaw.

As the sorting went on Santana began to get nervous. What if she ended up in a different house to Puck and Brittany and Kurt? Or worse, what if she was with Quinn and her back up?

"Fabray, Quinn" the hat barely touched her when it shouted out "Slytherin!"

"Lopez, Santana" the cap shouted. She slowly walked forward and sat on the stool.

"Well if it isn't John and Rose's child. Lets see, you have loyalty, bravery and your smart. You also have a lot of cunning. Now where to put you."

"Please not Slytherin!" Santana begged the cap "Please"

"Well if your sure, better be. Gryffindor!"

Santana jumped off the stool and walked down to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and watched as Brittany and Puck where sorted into her house also. After a long time deciding, Kurt came to the table as well.

Will Schuester stood up and announced that the feast was begun. By magic, plates of food appeared in front of them. They all dug in, starving.

After the feast they were led up to their dormitories by the prefects. They qickly claimed beds and fell asleep, exhausted.


	3. First Day

Santana Lopez: The-Girl-Who-Lived

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It was my little sister birthday and I had to help mum and dad control the little demons. I'm telling you, those children are evil!

I might have too make some OC later but for now I'll just stick with the normal characters.

Thank you for the amazing reviews! I luv you guys! Don't worry, Brittany will not be smart! Her being muggle born is just a way to get Quinn to dislike her, and Puck isn't vulnerable enough to be Muggle-born. Speaking of Quinn should this be Faberry or Fabson, maybe even Puckleberry? Tell me plez cause I can't decide! Really I hate Finn but they're the bad guys so maybe he should get together with someone but I'm not sure.

Chapter 3:First Day

Santana woke the next morning wonderful dream. She was a witch and was at a school to teach her how to use magic. She smiled at that thought as she opened her eyes to stare into blue ones. Santana leapt up and banged her head off the headboard behind her.

She cursed under her breath and looked at Brittany. She was sitting on the edge of Santana's bed, looking worried.

"Are you okay? I was just about to wake you up." She said.

"I'm fine. Next time just shake me awake. " Santana said as she rubbed the back of her head. That was going to leave a bruise.

Brittany beamed and pulled her out of bed. "Come on, we'll be late for breakfast!" Santana got up, got dressed and they both went down to the common room to meet Puck. The Trio went to breakfast, Puck and Brittany arguing about something or other. Santana just tuned them out.

She sat down to eat, reading her timetable. Potions first, with Slytherin. Yay! (Sarcastically). Everyone said the potions teacher Terri Snape was insane at the best of times and hated Gryffindor.

They walked slowly to the class and chose their seats. After about ten seconds, Terri Snape stormed in dramatically. " Now class, I'm here to teach you about potions. How to brew fame, bottle glory and even kill with one drop of liquid." She paused for dramatic effect here before walking to the top of the room to stare at the children.

Her gaze stopped on Santana. A grin spread over her face, making her look a bit like The Joker. "So this is the famous Santana Lopez. Tell me Santana, how do you brew the sleeping death?" Santana looked on blankly. "Okay, where would you find a beazor?" Again Santana had no idea.

"Well look at this. Fame is nothing here, Miss Lopez and you really need to learn that."

Santana could here laughter coming from Quinn, Finn and Rachel. If Brittany had not grabbed her hand to steady her, she was sure she would have killed them.

The rest of the class went on, with Terri shooting insults at Santana whenever she could and Quinn and her back-up laughing every time. Santana's temper was getting the better of her when class finally ended and she pretty much ran out. Puck and Brittany followed behind, Puck nearly laughing himself and Brittany concerned.

Santana glared at Puck and gave Brittany a half smile. Jesus, first day and she already had a few enemies. She sighed and left for her next class, transfiguration. She hoped that Ms Holiday favoured the Gryffindors like Terri favoured the Slyterins. God was she wrong.

Ms Holiday treated everyone the same. She was strict, but a lot of fun if she was in a good mood. If anything, she kept a closer eye on the Gryffindors to she if they were misbehaving. Santana guessed she wanted to keep her house in check.

After everyone failing to complete the exercise, turning a coin into a button, they left for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Otherwise known as DADA.

Their teacher Mr Dustin Goolsby was a tall, twitchy man with a small stutter. He was handsome but kinda weird. He had a strong accent and tanned skin.

He was bad teacher on account of the stutter and the fact that he seemed to be thinking of something else entirely than the disarming charm.

They had flying next, which was a class everyone had been looking forward to. I mean who wouldn't want to learn to fly?

They walked onto the pitch and saw their flying instructor with brooms for everyone. "Now stand on the right of your brooms, put your hand over it and say 'Up'." Everyone did so. Santana's flew into her hand in less than a minute and Puck's and Britt's were close behind.

"Now mount your brooms and kick off from the ground when I blow the whistle." Kurt's broom started to float off the ground at that second. "Now Mr Hummel, com down this instant!" shouted their instructor. But Kurt kept floating higher and higher.

Suddenly the broom started to buck and dart forward. Kurt started to panic and slip off. Her hit the ground with a loud crack. Everyone ran to him.

"Looks like you broke your wrist." Said the instructor "I'll bring you to the hospital wing. If anyone is caught on your brooms you'll be expelled."

Quinn walked over "Ha look at that poor excuse for a wizard. Pathetic" Santana could again feel her anger rise.

"Shut the hell up, Fabray!" said Santana. Quinn jumped on her broom and flew around the court perfectly. "Come on Lopez, come get me."

Santana went to mount her broom when she felt a small hand on her arm. She turned to see Brittany. "Don't you could fall and hurt yourself. You've never flown." Santana gave her a smile. "Don't worry Britt, I'll be fine." She said as she took off. She raced over to where Quinn was waiting.

They flew around after each other, trying to knock the other off. Twisting and diving, Santana was confused. How was she not falling? Suddenly they heard a voice below them. "Lopez, Fabray get down here this instant!" They looked down to see Ms Holiday glaring at them.

They both flew down together, terrified. "Fabray, go see Terri. Lopez, come with me." Santana followed Ms Holiday into the castle. She walked with her head down, thinking. _What if I have to go home? I'll never be able to go back now that I know all of this._

Ms Holiday opened the door of a nearby classroom and told Santana to wait outside. She came out with a small girl in tow. "Miss Lopez, this is Sunshine Corazon. She is the Quidditch captain here at Hogwarts." Santana shook Sunshine's hand "Sunshine I think I found you your new seeker!"

Sunshine turned to face Ms Holiday, with a disbelieving look in her eyes. "I know what your thinking but this girl can fly. I saw her chasing that Fabray girl and she was right on her heels. You know how good Fabray is."

"Okay I'll let her try out, but she doesn't have a broom." Sunshine said.

"That's okay she can get one, now back to class Corazon. Lopez go back to your classmates and tell them the good news."

After being thought the rules of Quidditch by Sunshine, Santana found she was quite good. She tried out for all the spots and was put in the seeker position. Puck was excited. Apparently Quidditch was a big thing in the wizard world and he was jealous as hell.

The day before the first match a long package landed in her breakfast, covering her and Brittany in cereal and juice. "Fuck it!" shouted Santana before looking at her teacher's glares "I mean, damn!" she said with a blush.

The three opened the package revealing a brand new broomstick. Puck gasped and Santana took this to mean the broom was amazing or he was choking again from eating his food to fast.

"Who sent it?" asked Brittany. Santana looked up to the teacher's table again and saw Ms Holiday smirking to herself. Santana raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Puck was still coughing and Brittany hit him hard on the back. "That's, that's.." he spluttered.

"A broom, Puck." Santana said as if she was talking to a child. Puck sent her a death glare.

"I know it's a broom, Santana but this is the brand new nimbus."

"Okay, does anyone other than me think that that name sounds weird?" Santana said while Brittany giggled at her friends.

A few kids nodded and Puck scowled. "Anyway…." He said "There is no way Slytherin will beat you on this broom."

Santana smiled as they started talking about their win.

Santana couldn't sleep.

She was terrified of losing tomorrow. Everyone was so confident that they would win but what if she messed up?

Brittany woke up and saw her friend sitting up in bed. She got up and walked over. "Hey San, are you okay?" she said slowly so she wouldn't spook Santana.

Santana shook her head "I'm scared Britt. What if I make us lose? Everyone is so sure I'll win but what if I fall off or miss the Snitch?"

Brittany looked at the scared form of her best and first real friend. She moved to snuggle into Santana's side. Santana stopped breathing for a few minutes before relaxing into Brittany. A weird feeling was growing in her chest. If felt amazing, like everything good in the world was there with her.

Brittany got under the covers with Santana. She was so warm and comfortable that Santana couldn't help snuggle up next to her. She draped her arm over Brittany and cuddled into her chest. If felt natural, almost like she had been doing it her whole life. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Santana woke to her alarm clock blaring in her ear. She sighed and went to get up before realising she couldn't. She looked down to see the unmoving form of Brittany. Than she remembered what happened. Then she remembered why she couldn't sleep.

She groaned and caused Brittany to wake up and roll off the bed. She landed with a thud and a groan of "Ow".

She got up and looked at Santana who was laughing at the blonde's antics. Brittany glared at Santana before laughing along with her.

They washed and dressed and headed down to the pitch. Puck was waiting for them there. Santana got her broom and walked onto the pitch. As she kicked off from the ground, her nerves vanished. She felt free as a bird.

As she was flying around the pitch her broom started to pitch and dive of its own accord. She was nearly thrown from the broom when it violently surged forward.

Puck and Brittany sat watching in the stands as Santana's broom twitched and dived. They took out a pair of binoculars to get a closer look. As Brittany brought the binoculars to her eyes, Puck tried to grab them, making her face the other way, towards the stands.

"Goolsby!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about now Brittany?" Puck said with a sigh. He hated Brittany's blonde moments.

"I said Goolsby. He's muttering to Santana's broom. He jinxed it!" she said as she ran off to help Santana.

Brittany ran towards the stand Goolsby was sitting in. She made her way up the stairs as fast as she could until she was behind him. She took her wand from her pocket and muttered a quick spell. His robes burst into flame and he jumped up, breaking the spell, she thought anyway.

She ran down from the stands in time to she her best friend dart towards the Snitch. Santana caught the golden ball but flew from her broom, landing hard on the ground.

Brittany and Puck ran over and brought her to the hospital wing. She was fine, somehow, and left about ten minutes later. They went to the common room and talked about the match all day.


	4. Halloween

Santana Lopez: The-Girl-Who-Lived

Yay chapter 4! : Halloween

**Btw I said Britt wasn't smart but she still good at spells. And I know that Santana and Brittany are too comfortable around each other seeing as they just met but I don't care and they're going to keep like that.**

**I am not going to update until I get at least two reviews. Aw now I feel bitchy. Oh well **

Halloween. The first real holiday of the school year. So everyone's favourite, really.

Santana, Puck and Brittany where staying at school for the holiday. Mainly because of the three foot deep snow that covered the entire castle.

They were going to their last class before the holidays, Charms. They had to lift a feather with their new floating charm. As usual Puck didn't get it that quick. Santana and Brittany had got it straight away.

Puck was fuming. It was kinda funny really, watching him. Brittany walked up to help him but Santana could see this was a bad idea.

"Hi Puck, want some help?" Brittany asked.

Puck turned to face her "Jesus let me do this by myself, mudblood." He shouted before realising he said it as Brittany's eyes started to water.

"No I didn't mean that, Brittany!" he started before she ran out of the class, sobbing. She was called mudblood all the time but Puck was a friend. That was different.

Santana went to follow, but their teacher told her to sit down and concentrate. She sighed and continued to levitate the feather, trying to think of where her friend could have gone.

"Okay class is over, you may leave now." Said the teacher as Santana ran out of the class. She still had no idea where Britt could have gone. Puck came up behind her,

"You. You idiot! What did you say that for?" she said, not giving him time to get a word in "I mean come on. You're the one who told me how bad that word is!"

Puck cowered in fear as she backed him into the wall. She growled at him at stalked away.

"Where are you going?" he called to her.

"To find my best friend, you idiot." She shouted back.

SBXSBXSBXBSXBSX

Two hours later she still hadn't found Brittany. She had looked everywhere, her room, the entire grounds, the bathroom, the kitchens and all the classrooms. God, why was Puck such a bastard?

She took a break to go to the Halloween feast. She was starving. She was eating as quick as she could so she could get back to looking for Brittany. She was stuffing chicken into her mouth when she heard something.

" That Brittany girls been hiding in the old classroom by the dungeon the whole day, crying. I had to go down there to get ingredients for Snape and I saw her. She snapped at me to get out and I just got what I needed and did what she said."

It was a boy speaking, she was sure he was in fifth year or something. Suddenly the doors opened and Goolsby ran in screaming something about a troll in the dungeon and passed out on the floor. Mr Schue stood. "Prefects lead your students to your houses, teachers come with me."

The students started to make their way out of the hall slowly until Santana remembered Brittany. She grabbed Puck and dragged him behind a golden statue. The prefect watching them must have gotten the wrong idea as he left them behind, smiling to himself.

"Puck, Britt's in the old classrooms, by the dungeons. I have to go get her and your coming with me. It is your fault after all." She said, daring him to leave with her eyes. Puck sighed and followed her out from behind the statue and down the stone corridors.

They walked in silence, Puck to scared of Santana to talk. As they reached the classrooms a horrible smell assaulted their noses. It was like rotten milk and sewage. They gagged and retched. A giant troll was right in front of them. He was walking into one of the classrooms.

"I bet you a sickle that Brittany is in there." Said Puck into Santana's ear. She rolled her eyes and they ran to the door. What they saw inside made Santana what to run away, screaming.

Brittany was lying on the floor, covered in scrapes and bruises. The troll was standing above her, club raised, about to strike. Santana raced though the door and towards Brittany. She grabbed the now unconscious blonde and dragged her away from the troll. The creature looked around, confused as to where it's victim went. It spotted Santana and started to walk towards her.

The small Latina's eyes widened with fright as she looked up at the tall monster. She gulped and looked at Puck, who was still in the doorway, for help. He broke out of his trance as the troll closed in on Santana, who was frozen in fear. She hadn't thought all of this through. The troll brought the club down, hitting her in the side and sending her flying into the wall. She tried to get up but found her legs wouldn't take her lightweight.

Puck ran in to help his friend. He took out his wand (**not that one you dirty minded people!) **and pointed it at the distracted troll's club. The club suddenly leapt out of the troll's fist and floated over it's head. " Shit, how did I do that?" Puck said, as the club fell, hitting the monster's head and knocking him out.

Puck gave a little victory whoop and ran over to his unconscious and nearly unconscious friends. Santana was still trying to get up but Puck knew she was about to pass out. Brittany was stirring but not waking up. Santana crawled over to Brittany, and blacked out.

SBXBSXBSXBSXBSXSBXSBXSB

Santana woke up in the hospital wing two hours later to stare into huge cobalt orbs. She blinked and realised it was Brittany. She sat up and smiled at her best friend. She was sitting in the chair beside Santana's bed, coved in bandages but nothing serous.

"Hey San, your awake, finally. I was so scared," said Brittany as she hugged Santana tightly. "You where unconscious for two whole hours."

"Britt what time is it?" asked Santana. She knew Brittany couldn't be caught out of bed late, she'd get detention.

"Its okay San. The nurse said I could stay in here if I wanted. Something about helping you heal, I think."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Brittany. She looked really tired. "Hey Britt, you look tired," she lifted the covers of her bed and Brittany got in slowly, so she didn't hurt Santana. " There, go to sleep."

Brittany smiled at Santana and leaned into her to go to sleep. Santana took a deep breath in, Brittany smelled really good, and fell asleep herself.

The Hogwarts nurse walked in and saw the sight. She smiled to herself. They looked so cute. She left them alone and walked back to her office, still smiling at what could be young love.

**You heard me. No more until I get two or more reviews. BTW im going away for two weeks in july and I won't be updating or writing at all so I want to get this done. But if you don't review, I won't update! God that sounded bitchy!**


	5. A Lot Of Stuff Happens

Chapter 5: A Lot Of Stuff Happens

Okay so should I stick with the complete HP storyline or stick in some randomness here and there like soul bonds or polyjuise potion? BTW thanks for the reviews. I love them! Now you know the drill, two new reviews plez!

The girls woke up early the next morning to a throat clearing. They looked up to see Ms Holiday looking down at them with her eyebrows raised. They blushed and smiled up at her. "Hey Miss." The chorused.

"You two should really know about the wards on the beds. We know when you share beds in the hospital." She added the last bit at the last minute. She knew they probably did this before but didn't say a word.

The girls blushed deeper but made no indication of moving. Ms Holiday loved the awkwardness but left the girls anyway. She could still listen in anyway. The hospital was practically bugged.

The two girls were blushing but still holding onto each other. They where so comfortable, so why leave?

They fell asleep again.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

"Aw that's so cute." Said the school nurse, Tina. She and Ms Holiday were watching the two girls cuddling together on the hospital beds. Santana face was buried in Brittany's neck and the taller girl was leaning protectively over the Latina.

"I know. You should have seen them when I walked in on them. They looked so embarrassed but they didn't move an inch away from each other. They just looked up at me with big eyes, clearly telling me to leave." She smiled at them.

"Its weird that a young girl who was abused her whole live could be so comfortable around another person." Said Tina, also smiling. They were unbelievably cute.

"I know. They act as if they have known each other their entire lives. Anyway wake them up soon, but don't make a big deal of it." Said Ms Holiday as she left the hospital to gossip with the other teachers.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

Tina woke them at one pm. It was a Saturday so they didn't miss any class. As soon as they entered the common room Puck approached them.

"I'm sorry I called you that, Brittany. If I hadn't you and Santana would have been fine." He said, looking at the ground in shame.

Brittany smiled at him. "It's okay Puck. I forgive you." Puck looked up and smiled at her.

"Okay, now that the awkward forgiveness thing is over," said Santana " who wants to play exploding snap?" And so they spent the next hour blowing each other up. Puck blew off his eyebrows and Santana grew them back for him, on the wrong part of his face. They ended up in the hospital wing again trying to remove them after that.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

Brittany and Santana were getting ready for bed again when Brittany spoke up. "San, thanks for saving me from the troll. Your a great friend," Santana smiled at this but had a unknown feeling in her stomach. She got that a lot around her blonde friend.

"Your welcome Britt. I'd do it again if I was given the choice." She said, not looking at Brittany. The blonde was blushing and felt a warm feeling in her chest.

She was sleepy though so she got into bed and snuggled into the covers. It was freezing without Santana. Jesus, How did she ever sleep like this?

Brittany looked over to Santana who was looking at her. They grinned at the same moment and shivered. "Come on Britt, the usual?" Santana said as Brittany gratefully got out of bed and into the Latina's.

"Thanks San, I was freezing." Brittany said, falling asleep.

"No problem, its warmer here to now."

"Love you San" said Brittany before falling asleep.

Santana was shocked by this sudden state of emotion. Did Brittany love her? Santana was okay with it if she did.

She decided to uncover more in the morning and for now enjoy the warmth of Brittany against her and the amazing smell wafting off her.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

Again they woke in their now familiar position, smiled to themselves, got up, dressed and met Puck downstairs, who was blissfully unaware of the girls lodgings. The teachers, however, were taking bets to tell how long it would be until something happened between them.

The day was boring but that evening they were late getting back to the common room, they had gone to see Beiste who had become their good friend.

"Shit, we're so late. If we're caught we'll have detention for months!" whispered Puck.

"We know! Now shut up!" Santana whispered back. She was tired and just wanted sleep. Well and maybe Britt.

They snuck through the long corridors of Hogwarts, dodging prefects and suits of armour. They could suddenly hear a voice in front of them. Brittany grabbed her two friends by the collar and dragged them into the nearest door. She slammed the door and cast a locking charm on it.

The three young children heard a low growl behind them to see a huge three-headed dog, dripping slobber and baring his teeth. They drew in a deep breath to scream but held it. They would get caught. The trio slowly started to back out of the small room. Then they remembered the locked door.

"Great" uttered Puck, as they tried to remember the unlocking spell. Santana wracked her brains and suddenly unlocked the door, spilling them out into the corridor. They jumped up. Thank god no one had heard them.

They snuck back to their dorms, shaking from their encounter with the giant dog.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

"San, I'm scared." Brittany whispered to her friend. She was shaking against Santana's body and her fear was practically radiating from her.

Santana's grip on Brittany's waist tightened and she snuggled into the blonde's neck, comforting her. Brittany squeezed back and fell asleep in Santana's arms, as usual.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

The next morning at breakfast Santana was called into Mr Schue's office. As soon as she walked in the door shut by magic behind her. She turned to see Mr Schue watching her.

"Now Santana, I was told to give you this on your first day of school but I was selfish and needed it for a few days. Anyway, your father gave this to me for safe keeping and now I am returning it to you." He pulled out what looked like an old cloak out of his robes and handed it to the young girl.

Santana looked at him, puzzled. What on earth was so important? I was a cloak for Christ's sake! Not even I nice one at that.

Mr Schue chuckled at the small Latina's confusion. "It's an invisibility cloak Santana. Your parents broke all our rules with the help of this cloak. Not that you would ever do that, right?" Santana smiled and shook he head. "Good girl. Now get back to breakfast and show off your new cloak."

Santana thanked him and left smiling at what she could do with this.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

She couldn't sleep. She had been awake for hours. To say the truth she was watching Britt sleep. She knew it was weird but what the hell.

Santana slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde and headed downstairs. She was going to try out her new cloak and go for a walk. She had shown it to Puck and Brittany earlier that day and the three had gone wandering everywhere in the castle.

She slid on the cloak and exited the common room. She was walking down a corridor when she heard a quite voice. Santana turned around to see Terri Snape back Goolsby into the wall. She was threatening him about something. He had something se needed desperately. Santana quickly walked into the nearest room and closed the door.

She turned around to see her surroundings. She was in a huge room with nothing in it but a large mirror with a foreign language written in the top.

She walked past the mirror to the door on the other side of the room. Her brow furrowed and she took a few steps back. No she didn't imagine it. She was not alone in her reflection. There was to adults with her, staring at her adoringly.

She was kind of freaked out until something. The woman looked like her, but older. _Okay… _she thought to herself. _Wait! Mr Schue said I looked like my mother!_ She looked back at the mirror. The two adults where looking at her as if saying, "you figured it out yet?"

Her eyes started to waster as she took in what she now knew were her parents. They looked so happy and carefree. And proud.

**I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews, loved them to.!**

**R&R plez! **


	6. The Stone

Chapter 6: The Stone

**Sorry for the wait. I have no excuse. I was just lazy. **** Plez reviews!**

Santana visited the mirror at least once a day, mostly at night, for a long time. She took Britt with her but she didn't see what Santana saw. She never told Santana what she saw.

"Well well well, if it isn't Santana Lopez? I should have known you would find the mirror sooner or later." Said a voice behind her. She sprang up to see Mr Schue standing behind her, smirking.

"Sorry sir." She said, glancing back to the mirror. Mr Schue noticed her wandering eyes and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Santana you should not dwell on the dead, live with the living. You have good friends here. Think of them instead." He said, looking her straight in the eyes.

She sighed, knowing that he was right. She shouldn't be doing this but it was so hard to stop. " I know sir."

"Now Miss Lopez, this mirror will be moved tomorrow. Do not try to find it again." He turned to leave the Latina alone with the mirror for the last time.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

"You okay San?" asked her Dutch friend. Santana had been quite all day, which was not normal.

"I fine, just tired. Mr Schue moved the mirror last night." Brittany knew how much seeing her parents had meant to the Latina and felt her pain. She leaned into her friend and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The small Latina's heart soured and she felt a warm feeling in her stomach.

Brittany smiled to herself. She was the only one Santana let close to her. The brunette would leave if anyone else tried to get this close. She had no idea why but she loved the fact that Santana chose he to trust.

She was nuzzling the darker girls neck when Puck walked in to the common room. The girls jumped apart and glared at their friend. He spotted them and jogged over, oblivious to their looks.

"So guys, did you see the dog. Well not the dog but what he was standing on. There was a trap door. He must be guarding something."

Santana and Brittany shared a look and burst out laughing. "Right Puck, there is a giant dog in a school guarding something. Why would you need to guard something in a school?"

Puck scowled and glared at them. Brittany was giggling and leaning in close to Santana. His eyes flicked between them and he tried to hold back a laugh. _How did I not see this? They're all over each other. I'll let them figure it out on their own, should be funny, _he thought to himself.

The two girls looked at him with identical confused looks on their faces. He held back a smirk as they cocked their heads to one side in confusion. They were kinda cute. Even he had to admit it.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I started daydreaming for a minute there." He gave them a smile and they bought it. He gave himself a pat on the back for selling that and went back to trying to concentrate on the conversation.

SBXSBXSBXSB

Santana woke the next day remembering something. She had promised Beiste that she and her friend would go see her. She sat up forgetting Brittany who fell out again, cursing in Dutch.

"You have to stop doing that. I'm going to have brain damage by the time schools over because I hit my head off the bloody dresser every morning!" the irritated blonde said. She was rubbing her head and glaring at her friend.

"Sorry B. Won't do it again. But we have to go; I told Beiste that we'd visit her." Santana said before holding out her hand and pulling Brittany to her feet.

The two got ready and ran down to get Puck. He wasn't there. They sighed and ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms. They opened the door to what they hoped was Puck's and peered inside. Puck was lying in his bed, splayed out over his covers.

They walked over and shook his shoulders. He groaned but didn't wake. Santana leaned over him and pushed his head down onto his pillow, suffocating him. He quickly woke up and leapt under the covers. He was a boy and it was morning and they were girls, who obviously knew nothing about boys. And knowing there two had it for each other was not helping

They giggled and he grumbled. "Puck get up. We have to go see Beiste." Said Brittany before she dragged the other girl out of the room. She did know about boys and wanted out of there as soon as possible.

SBXSBXSBXSB

Half an hour later of complaining to Puck that he took to long in the shower and an angry Santana, they were walking down to Beiste's hut. It was at the bottom of the grounds and a long trek to three eleven year olds.

They were exhausted by the time they reached Beiste's house. They knocked on the door and she answered straight away, ushering them inside.

"Morning guys. How's school?" she asked.

"Okay Beiste. By the way, the giant dog in the school, what's it guarding?" said Puck. The girls rolled their eyes. He hadn't given up yet.

"What? Who told you about Charity?" Beiste said with a worried look in her eyes. The trio looked at her with disbelief.

"That thing has a name!" said Santana.

"She's mine, of course she has a name. Don't mention this again." Beiste turned to shoo them out of her home, when they sun around to face her.

"She's guarding nothing. That is Mr Schue and Bryan Ryan's business, not yours. Wait! I said nothing!" she was panicking now, saying too much, "I think its time for you to leave." She pretty much pushed them out the door, slamming it behind her.

Puck turned to smirk at his two friends. "Told you so! I knew that dog was guarding something." Santana and Brittany scowled.

"Well I want to know what 'Charity' is guarding now. What about you two?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded and Puck just smiled.

SBXSBXSBXSB

"God feel stupid!" Brittany and Santana were interrupted by Puck's yelling. She sighed and closed the book they had been reading to try and find out about Bryan Ryan and looked up.

The Trio had been trying to learn all they could about Bryan Ryan but so far they had found nothing. They were looking every day when they had free time, which was not often.

Puck all but ran over to them and shoved a card into their faces. They leaned back and Puck fell over the table. He jumped up and looked back at them.

"I found him! I feel so dumb. He was right in front of us!" she threw the card in fount of his friends. They looked down and saw a collector's card from a chocolate frog. They turned it over and read the back. There he was. Bryan Ryan, the creator of the Gleek Stone.

**Okay please Review! I need to know what you all think of this!**

**Love you! **


	7. Results of a Slushie

Chapter 7: Results of a slushie.

**Review Bitches! Only messing with you **** Love you rely!**

Santana was relaxing on the couch in the common room with Brittany when it hit her like a hammer.

"Guys, remember when I told you I saw Snape and Goolsby fighting. I know what I was about!" Puck and Brittany looked up at her with rapt attention. Santana got up and stormed to the exit painting.

"San where are you going?" asked Brittany, confused.

"What? Have you never seen Harry Potter? We get up and walk around for a bit whenever we find something new." Santana said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Puck and Brittany shared a look before shrugging their shoulders and following the Latina.

After walking around for a good ten minutes curiosity got the better of Puck and he asked Santana "Well what did you find out?"

Santana spun around to face him and said "Oh ya. Sorry I forgot. Well I think Snape was trying to get Goolsby to tell her about the Gleek Stone. I mean she would want the stone, right?"

Puck rolled his eyes and Brittany was daydreaming. "Ok Santana. You wanna go catch her stealing it?" said Puck.

"Sure why not? With that the three friends turned around to get slushied. Quinn, Finn and Rachel smirked at them before throwing the now empty slushie cups at their feet. Santana wiped the blueberry flavoured ice out of her eyes to she Quinn grab Rachel's hand as they turned the corner.

She laughed at this new info and dragged her friends into the nearest toilet to clean up. Brittany was shivering and Puck was screaming well-picked curse words at Quinn and her gang.

Santana on the other hand was still smiling at the though of what she could do to Quinn now. Brittany gave her a questioning look. "Tell you later." Whispered the brunette to the blonde.

Brittany smiled and leant in to wash the cherry off her face. Puck was near drowning himself as he washed the apple off. Puck splashed Santana by accident and was rewarded by a bucket amount of water being dumped on his head.

He turned around to she Santana innocently twirling her wand between her fingers ad giving him a smile. "What?" she said. He playfully glared at her before taking out his wand. This caused a long water fight between the friends.

They came out of the bathroom after drying themselves off the best they could. They were laughing so much that they had attracted a small crowd to form around them. They looked up and saw twenty sets of eyes looking down at them.

They gave guilty smiles before taking off running as fast as they could to the common room. They burst in and nearly fell over each other in laughter.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

"So what were you laughing at when Quinn slushied us?" Brittany asked Santana while they were getting ready for bed. The Latina burst into a fresh bout of laughter, remembering why she laughed in the first place.

"Oh ya. Quinn was holding hands with Rachel! I'd bet their going out in secret." Brittany turned around, forgetting that Santana was getting changed and was hit with the full sight of Santana's body. Her coffee crème skin was glowing and her hair was shinning in the moonlight.

She was only eleven so she didn't have many curves or anything but Brittany was still blown away. She shook her head realising that Santana had been taking the whole time and she hadn't heard a word.

"What was that San?" asked Brittany as she turned around.

"I said, imagine what we could do to Quinn knowing this. We could ruin her whole life!" the Latina said, doing a little dance around the room. Brittany watched her as she got into Santana's bed. She snuggled under the covers and felt her friend get in beside her.

Santana turned the light off and wrapped her arms around Brittany. She buried her face in the blonde's neck and took and deep breath of her smell when she heard her speak.

"Hey San, what do you do to go out with someone anyway?" Santana sighed and rolled the blonde over to face her. She looked into her deep blue eyes and felt that weird feeling again. She only had that feeling in Brittany's presence. She mentally shook herself.

"Well when you go out with someone you hold their hand, stay with them nearly all day, care about them a lot and maybe kiss them. I heard that some people share beds, like my aunt and uncle." Brittany's eyebrows knitted together. Santana could see that she was in deep thought and left her to it.

"But don't we hold hand and share a bed? Does that mean we're dating?" Santana froze at the blonde's question. She swallowed and thought about it. They did do those things but they where NOT dating. That would make them, what was that word? , lesbian.

"No B we're not dating. I love you but it would ruin us. We're just really close." The Latina said as she buried her face in the blonde's collarbone. She listened to the sound of Brittany's breathing and fell into a deep sleep.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

Santana woke the next morning feeling cold. She rolled over and found no blonde on her other side. _What? Brittany is always here when I wake up._ She thought as she got out of bed.

She dressed and walked down the steps to the common room, missing Brittany. She was so used tot her being there that without her everything felt unknown and different.

She finally saw the tall blonde girl talking to Puck. She dashed over. "Hey guys!" Puck gave her a smile a Brittany just looked. Santana cringed under the oceanic gaze. "Hey B can I talk to you for a minute?" she looked at Puck. "In private."

Brittany nodded and followed the Latina out the portrait hole and into an empty classroom. Santana turned around to face her friend and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Britt?" she said. "You've been really quite and you weren't there when I woke up." She sighed. "I…missed you."

Brittany's head snapped up to look at Santana. "Why?"

Santana looked at her best friend in disbelief. "Well you're my best friend. I spend my whole day with you and, well, I'm used to seeing you every morning."

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "That's what you said people did if they were dating. But we aren't." Santana sighed. I was now or never.

"Britt I know want I said. All I know is that I have this feeling when I'm around you, in my chest, here." She pointed to her heart.

The Dutch girl smiled and looked at her scared friend. "San, it's okay. I feel the same. You like me. Well, like like me."

Santana looked shocked for a moment before smiling back at her blond friend. "And you feel like that too?" Brittany nodded and hugged her friend.

"Okay I know we can't be together in public but what about in private?" Santana's eyes widened.

"When did you get so smart?" she said, smiling before leaning in a crushing her lips to the blonde's. Brittany froze for a second before relaxing and kissing back. She felt warm arms sneak around her hips as she lifted her own to drape around Santana's neck.

They didn't leave that classroom a LONG time.

**So you like? Plez review! **


	8. The Adventure

Chapter 8: The Adventure

Loving the reviews guys! I have to go on hols in two weeks and can't write cause I'm bring a friend that doesn't know I write fanfic. I will die if she finds out! I can write on my ipod but not much. I hope I have this done by then!

Brittany leaving a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her ear waked Santana at midnight. The blonde smiled and bit down lightly on the Latina's neck before licking it better. Santana smiled before opening her eyes to stare into Brittany's blue ones. She blushed and stretched.

"Hey S. You told me to wake you at midnight." The blonde said as she got out of the bed and stretched, giving Santana a good view of her ass, as her nightgown had lifted when she raised her arms.

Santana gave a low moan and blinked a few times. She got out of bed and went to her dresser to find the clothes she picked out. She grabbed her black jumper and black school trousers. She turned around to meet Brittany's eyes again. She leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips before smiling and taking her hand to lead her down the stairs.

They met Puck downstairs in a similar outfit. He was grinning with an evil look in his eyes. He smiled as they turned to walk out of the portrait hole together.

"Wait!" they heard coming from behind them. The trio turned around in sync to see Kurt standing there wearing pyjamas. His fists were raised but he looked scared. "I won't let you go. You make us lose house points."

Brittany cocked her head to the right and took out her wand. Kurt fell to the floor, unable to move. Brittany smiled before placing her wand back in her pocket. Santana and Puck looked at the blonde in disbelief. Well Santana was. Puck was looking at the hicky on Santana's neck.

They all stood awkward for a second before laughing quietly and jogging out the portrait hole. They threw the invisibility over themselves and walked carefully through the halls. They met no one on their way to the door. They opened it to she Charity.

She was asleep. Her huge paw was covering the trapdoor. The trio groaned in frustration. Puck walked forward carefully to try and move the paw. "Shit Puck, be careful!" said Santana when the dog moved in it's sleep.

"Well I don't see you helping!" whispered Puck angrily. The Latina sighed; nudged Brittany and they both went to help Puck. God, the paw was heaver than it looked. "Okay one, two, three PUSH!" said Puck as they finally moved the paw.

The giant three-headed dog chose this moment to wake up. Puck was smiling at the achievement when was seemed like a lake fell on him. They froze and looked up. The dog was crouched above them, growling. They each drew in a huge breath and screamed. The dog moved back in fright and the trio jumped into the trapdoor.

They fell onto large black tentacles** (doesn't that sound weird****).** They were immediately surrounded and wrapped up. "Oh fuck it!" shouted Santana, struggling.

Brittany didn't seem to know that anything was happening. She was sitting comfortably and daydreaming.

Suddenly Brittany was pulled under the tentacles. "Brittany!" shouted Santana. She was struggling as much as she could but wasn't getting free. "Santana, Puck I think you should just relax. That's what I did."

"How are we supposed to relax? You just disappeared under the floor!" shouted Puck. Santana on the other hand did as her friend asked and was sucked down too. She was released and fell onto a surprised blonde. She smiled at her and pulled her up. "Puck! Relax!" the darker girl shouted up.

"What the hell! How could anyone relax here?" the boy shouted to his desperate friends. Santana then exploded with a blast of accidental magic. A bright white light erupted from the small girl. Puck fell from the ceiling and landed hard on the floor. He jumped up.

"And that's how its done girls!" he said with a smile. The girls rolled their eyes and followed the cocky boy into the next room. There was a door on the other side of the room and a broom in the middle. The three friends ran to the door and found it locked.

"Great now what?" said Puck. Santana was looking at her surroundings. When she reached the ceiling she saw birds hanging like bats from the roof. They looked kinda off to her but she ignored it.

"Hey guys look! There's bats up there." Brittany yelped and hid behind Santana. The Latina smiled and looked at Puck. He was looking up at the bats/birds with confusion. "What are you looking at?" she asked him.

"Those look like keys with wings to me." Santana looked up again and saw what her meant. Then it all made sense. She looked at the locked door, the broom and the keys. "Puck! I know how to get to the next room. One of us has to fly up and grab a key and try to open the door."

Puck smiled and nodded. "Okay but choose the key to go after first." They looked up and saw it. One of the keys was old and its wing was broken. Santana smiled and tried to unhinge Brittany from her waist. The blonde girl was hanging on tight.

Santana knelt in fount of her. "Its okay there not really bats. We'll be fine." She smiled and Britt let go.

Santana walked over to the broom and jumped on. As soon as she was off the ground, the keys seemed to wake up and flew towards her. Her eyes widened and she flew like a rocket away from them. She spotted the broken key and flew towards it.

She felt her hand grasp the key and yelled in victory. She threw the key into Brittany's hands and flew around the room with the keys in tow. Brittany jammed the key into the lock and turned it. The door unlocked and she and Puck ran through. Santana flew towards the door.

As she got in Puck shut the door on the keys. Santana jumped off the broom and ran to her friends. They took a deep breath and turned around. There was a huge chessboard there. They raised their eyebrows and shared a look.

"Okay I guess we have to play our way across." Said Puck as he jumped up onto a knight horse. The two girls shrugged and ran to the other two free places. Puck was the only person who could play chess so hey let him take the lead just doing what he said. Puck was kind of unobservant though, as the two came close to being attacked many times.

They were doing well but the queen of the other team was destroying their pawns much faster than they could kill the other teams. Puck took a deep breath. He saw a way they could win.

"Guys I know how we can win. I need to let the queen take me and Santana can check the king." Before the girls could respond he moved towards the queen. The royal took out her sword and drove it into Puck's horse.

Puck fell from the giant chess piece and landed on the floor. Santana walked forward to stand in front of the king. "Checkmate." She said clearly. The king exploded, as did the rest of the pawns on the other team.

Santana and Brittany ran over to Puck's limp form. He was knocked out cold. Santana stood. "B I have to go on. Goolsby has the Stone." Brittany looked up at her. She smiled.

"Santana be careful, please. I don't know what I would do with out you. I love you." Santana gave into her desires and bent down to hug Brittany and give her a soul-searing kiss.

"I'll be okay. I love you too."

**I have the next chapter out soon. Maybe tomorrow if I get enough reviews. Oh and let me know if I should continue for their 2****nd**** year cause I was thinking, if Britt becomes a half cat thing, don't cats go into heat (Wink, Wink, Eyebrow wiggle) LOVE YOU GUYS( that review) **


	9. The End

Chapter 9: The End

OMG I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday but I broke the laptop and I had to put it back together. I would have updated this morning but I have friends that need my attention.

Okay its over for now. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for sticking with this! LOVE YOU !

Santana walked, alone, down the steps to the last room. She knew what was waiting for her but she was determined. She would defeat Snape.

As she walked down to meet her fate she felt her thoughts return to the blonde she had just left with their injured friend. She felt an amazing feeling in the pit of her stomach. It gave her strength. She knew she loved Brittany, from the moment they first kissed, maybe even before.

She took a deep breath and opened the door in front of her. She was met with the mirror and not Snape but Goolsby standing there, smirking at her and wearing his trademark turban. Her surprised looked hardened as she drew herself up to her full height (still short).

"Well Santana, have you figured it out yet?" said Goolsby with a successful look in his eyes.

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Honestly…no, I haven't."

Goolsby gave her a look of disbelief before explaining. "Well I was sent to steal the stone for my master. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Who is your master, Goolsby?" Santana yelled over to the still smirking man. He was making her blood boil with anger.

"Who do you think? What are you stupid? Sue Sylvester, of course!" the Latina froze at the use of Sue's name. Her breath caught and she met Goolsby's eyes. He seemed to be having a conversation with himself.

Suddenly Goolsby grabbed her by the arms and lifted her in front of the mirror. "What do you see?" Santana could hear a voice that was not Goolsby's coming from the spot she knew the man was standing.

She spun around to see Goolsby not wearing his turban. She took a look and immediately wished he was wearing it. On the back of his head was grey face-like thing. _It was telling him what to do_ she thought.

She wore a weird look on her face as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Mirror-Santana was smiling at her. She brought a hand to her pocket and took out the Gleek Stone. It was bright yellow and shinning like diamonds. Real-Santana widened her eyes slightly in realisation.

"Well, I know you see the Stone. Where is it?" said Goolsby/Sue. He/She was angry and frustrated now.

Santana knew she needed to find the stone but she couldn't with Goolsby there "Its behind you. In that basket." Santana pointed to a wicker basket at the side of the room.

"She's lying. Its in her pocket." Said a raspy voice behind Santana. The Latina's breath caught in fear. Now what? She turned to run but bright fires erupted in the exit. _Shit_ she thought as she turned to face Goolsby/Sue.

"Get her!" rasped Sue.

Santana was cornered. She was caught between Sue Sylvester and the fire. Goolsby started to walk towards her, arms outstretched. Santana did the one thing everyone would do in this situation. She ran at him and punched him right in the jaw.

The man screamed in pain and Santana yelled in triumph. Goolsby was wincing and cupping his cheek. That was when the Latina noticed it; his face seemed to be disappearing. Well blowing away really.

"Get her you idiot!" screeched Sue. Santana shrugged and ran at her professor and pressed her hands to his face. He screamed again and backed away from the small girl.

"GET HER!" Goolsby did as his master said and raised his hands out to her. Her started to crumble and fell to the floor, nothing but a pile of dust.

Santana was in shock from seeing him die so as she turned around she didn't notice the grey mist coming from his pile of dust. She heard a groan behind her and spun around in time to see Sue's face in a dark mist fly into her chest.

She fell back onto the stone steps and knew no more.

SBXSBXSBXSB

Santana could hear them talking. They were talking about her as if she wasn't there. Mr Schue was there with Miss Holiday and Brittany. She wanted to tell them she was ok, that she could hear them, but she couldn't move, couldn't speak. It was like darkness was weighing her down. It was so warm and comforting, she couldn't help but relax into it.

"Will she be okay?" she heard Britt's voice whimper. She was shocked by the weakness in the girl's voice, like she had been crying. Why would she be crying? Everyone was fine.

"We don't know, sweetie. We just have to wait." It was Miss Holiday. She sounded worried.

That was when Brittany started to full on cry. Santana's temper soured. Who was making her Britt cry? She would she to it that their lives were hell. She started to struggle against the darkness. She needed to see Brittany. Her amazing blue eyes, her beautiful blonde hair.

She felt the darkness lift slightly and was filled with pain. It was everywhere, her chest mostly but also her arms, legs and head. She almost fell back into the dark but regained control after a second. She felt feeling return to her limbs, slowly, one by one. She moved her fingers and tried to open her eyes.

She finally managed to and was hit with the blinding light of the hospital. _Why the hell is everything white in the hospital?_ Santana thought angrily. Before she could take in more of her surroundings she was hit with a blonde torpedo. The Latina found herself encased in one of the blonde's signature hugs.

She smiled as she took in the scent of her best friend. She smelled like vanilla and, well Brittany.

"I thought you were dead." Sobbed the taller girl. She was visibly shaken and kissing the Latina wherever she could, her eyes, lips, forehead, while taking in deep breaths.

Mr Schue and Miss Holiday watched the loving exchange while leaning against the doorframe. Miss Holiday smirked. "Schue I think you remember our little deal. Five gallons say that they would end up together. Hand it over!" Mr Schue grumbled and handed the, still smirking, witch the money.

He then approached the children. "Brittany can you give me and Santana a minute?" Brittany made to leave but Santana held onto her arm. She pulled her onto the bed and looked up at Mr Schue.

"Whatever you need to tell me can be said in front of her." The fiery Latina told him and the look in her eyes told him not to argue. He sighed.

"This is about Sue, and why you didn't die." Brittany stiffened. "Well you survived because on the night you got your scar, the night Sue tired to kill you, you mother gave her life so you would be ok. Rose Lopez took control of a very old and complex form of magic to protect you from further harm."

Santana was stunned. Her mother had died for her. She didn't think anyone would ever do such a thing for her. She felt tears sting her eyes as the Dutch girl cuddled into her side. She hung onto the Brittany as if she was a lifeline.

Seeing that the girls were fine to continue, Mr Schue went on with the story. "You could see the Gleek Stone because you wanted to find it, not to use it."

"Wait where is the Stone now?" said Santana.

"The Stone has been destroyed. I talked it over with Bryan and he thinks it would be better like this. He has lived a long life thanks to that Stone."

With that Mr Schue stood up and left the girls to enjoy their last day at Hogwarts.

SBXSBXSBXSBXSB

As the train pulled into the station Santana realised that this was the end. She would have to go home to her Uncle and Aunt. She sighed and reached up to get her truck from the roof box.

Brittany noticed her friends/girlfriends despair and linked her pinkie with Santana's. The smaller girl smiled and leaned into Brittany. She took one more deep breath of her smell before exiting the train.

She saw her relatives standing there, looking pissed about something or other. She turned to her friends. "Well this is goodbye for now. I guess I'll she you next year." She said sadly.

Puck smiled at her before picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. She let out a small scream of surprise and bust out in laughter. When Puck released her she felt dizzy and fell against Brittany. "Well I gotta go, my families waiting said Puck as he ran over to a large pile of black haired people.

Santana leaned in, giving Brittany a ling hug. She brought her face to her ear. "Te Amo Britt, I'll see you next year." She whispered. The blonde smiled. "Can't wait."

The two parted ways then to meet their families. Santana walked over to her Uncle. "Well girl what took you so long? Talking to your freak friends, no doubt." Santana fumed in anger.

"Watch it, _Uncle_, or I'll turn you into a frog!" the large man backed away from her, only to take the truck from her and wheel it to the car, where her Aunt was waiting. Santana turned around and took one last look at her real life before sighing and getting into the car. _Well this isn't going to be that bad._ she thought _They think I can do magic._

**So what do you think of their first year? I'll continue soon, just give me some time.**** REVIEW PLEZ!**


End file.
